ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Tate Montclaire
= Tate Montclaire = Owned by: TheRyanLee Gender: Male Age: 18 Group: Dusk Home District Highholm Profession Trust-funded college student currently majoring in Steamtech engineering and minoring in alchemy Special Skills Charismatic Engineer Alchemy Athlete Exceptional Prankster Business Savvy Physical Appearance Tate is an athletic teenager with surfer blond hair, deep blue eyes, washboard abs, and a tattoo of a bejeweled crown across his chest with the word KING written in bold below it. Personality and interests Tate is extremely charismatic but also quite shallow. He comes across as snobby, selfish, and immature. He enjoys living a life of luxury and privilege. He considers himself royalty and has zero interest in the lower classes of Dusk. He possesses a strong interest in steamtech. He also loves to dabble in alchemy. He has good business sense and plans to use his education to further his riches. He has ambitions to create his own business empire. History Tate is the oldest of three children and only son of real estate mogul Benjamin Montclaire. He has twin sisters named Diana and Serenity, respectively. They are several years younger than him, so he's not very close with them. Tate has been fascinated with toys, trophies, and other material luxuries for most of his young life. His father frequently spoiled him. Anything Tate wanted, Tate received. Tate has prided himself on being a premiere athlete at every age level. As far back as kindergarten, he was competing in team and individual sports. He is an excellent swimmer and has garnered many accolades because of it. The best education money can buy has been afforded to Tate throughout his life. He hasn't always taken education that seriously, however. He has often been considered an academic underachiever. He's quite intelligent and sharp, but he never felt it necessary to stay on the honor roll. Only time will tell if his attitude changes for his university studies. Tate never really knew his mother. She died when he was about 4 years old. His father has never spoken about it. Her portrait is at the epicenter of his father's secret society, which makes Tate think that she must have been very important. Tate has a close relationship with his father Benjamin and aspires to be like him in many ways. His father is rich, powerful, and imperious. While there's a structure and discipline to Benjamin's actions, Tate has always been more chaotic and destructive. Tate grew up witnessing his dad reprimand servants and employees, putting them in their place. There was one moment in particular that was a turning point in his life. When Tate was 14 years old, a servant named Quentin was caught stealing a priceless artifact that was given to Tate by his father at birth. The artifact in question was a monarch's gold sceptre from ancient times. Benjamin garnished Quentin's wages and fiercely reprimanded him, but ultimately let him continue working because he had been his servant for almost 20 years. Tate felt that the punishment wasn't severe enough for the crime. He plotted to exact revenge upon Quentin. Several weeks later, Tate gathered up a bag of rocks and waited for Quentin to leave his shift. Tate stealthily followed after Quentin into a dark alley. He pulled out a rock and launched it with pinpoint accuracy. It slammed into the back of Quentin's head with a sickening thud. Tate didn't stop there. He pounced on the servant like a jaguar and bashed his head open with another rock. Before he realized what he had done, blood was gushing everywhere. For a split second, Tate feared that Quentin made eye contact and recognized him. Suddenly afraid of the situation, Tate shot back up and started sprinting. When he passed by some trees, he tossed the bag of rocks. The whole way home he wondered if he had killed Quentin. In the days following the attack, Quentin never returned to work. Tate checked the newspapers for months but there was nothing in there about the servant. Benjamin assumed that Quentin had quit working and never took the time to check into it. For a good while afterwards, Tate had trouble sleeping due to nightmares about Quentin returning to kill him. But the servant was never seen or heard from again, so eventually Tate became extremely satisfied with his violent decision. He began to hate the poor with a dastardly passion. He wished that he would have stayed longer to watch Quentin die. Now at 18 years of age, Tate is attending university. He is studying steamtech engineering and alchemy. Even though he wasn't academically qualified to enter the engineering program on his own, his father developed several of the buildings on campus, so an exception was made. Tate is determined to forge his own empire, larger than his father's... only time will tell... Loves and Hates... Tate loves expensive material things, especially ancient artifacts. Although he's never ventured into the Darklands himself, he enjoys paying people to recover artifacts and antiques for his private collection. Tate has a taste for fine wine and premium cheeses. He also enjoys pranking people. He finds it ultimately satisfying. He despises the lower classes of Dusk and refuses to associate with outsiders to Highholm. He hates it when he's not the center of attention. Darkest Secret He brutally attacked his father's servant in an alleyway, possibly killing him. It's been 4 years and he still hasn't told a single soul about it. He is the charismatic leader of a secret cult in Highholm known as the August Golden Eagle Society (AGES). It's a position that was bestowed upon him by his father who founded the society several decades ago. Tate's true identity has not been revealed to the cult members at this time.